


You Cannot Let the Bad Win

by stormie92



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Finding Love, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, Love, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, OOC, Time - Freeform, mycroft and reader, sleep overs, slightly OOC, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie92/pseuds/stormie92
Summary: Something awful happened to Mycroft Holmes many years ago, He lost someone that he loved and it was after that moment he swore he would never love anyone ever again. Years later though, it proves to be difficult when you move in next to his brother, Sherlock. You are interesting and captivating. He decides to take a chance . . .  he chooses you. Yet how long will that last?





	1. Forged in Ice

Mycroft’s little brother, Sherlock, runs into her arms and hugs her. "Hey Leah!!"  
"Hey cutie" Leah replies as she picks him up and carries him around the house. Mycroft watches every move his love makes and smiles.   
"Mr. Holmes, this could be us someday!" Leah says with a grin as she kisses the top of Sherlock’s curly little head.  
"It could be" he grins back thinking of what his future might hold with her.  
Little does he know . . . That his small job doing missions for the British government would cause major issues and ruin any chance of happiness he dreamt of having.  
On a cold, dark evening, he would return home and find Leah sitting on the couch with a gun to her head. A man, around six foot three, dressed in all black with black gloves, and a ski mask stood by her side. He was pressing the gun as hard as he could into her temple.

Seconds later... Mycroft would see the masked man pull the trigger.  
And watch as the blood sprays from her head onto the walls.  
The man then turned the gun to himself and said “We are one” before he pulled the trigger, splattering the walls with even more red.  
Mycroft runs over to Leah’s body and holds her. . . Crying.  
He swears to himself that he will never love again.

He will forge himself with ice, instead of fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to Mycroft for a file Sherlock said he needed to help solve a case but instead find out that Sherlock just needed to distract you. In return, Mycroft offers to take you out for tea and to help keep you dry from the rain. Where does this head?

"Mr. Holmes" you say nervously as you walk into the exquisite room. You glance around and observe your surroundings. Why couldn't have John or Sherlock came and did this? Why send you? Why in the world did you move next door to Sherlock? God, so many questions you need to answer at some point in your life.  
"Evening, Miss L/N" Mycroft replied back as he looked you up and down without you noticing.   
"Sher-"  
"I know who sent you, my brother and Dr. Watson. However, what for? I do not know."   
"Are you serious? He said it was case... Some file I needed to get?” Mycroft stared at you and blinked slowly. "Shit" you muttered under your breath as you realized Sherlock was up to something and he did not want you to be near him. A small smirk appeared on Mycroft’s face and you apologized for using such language.  
"No need, Miss L/N. My brother can be... Well, you know. You deal with him enough on a daily basis."  
"How do you know that?" You groaned at yourself because you remembered Sherlock told you Mycroft was just like him, only slower.   
He smiles. "I know everything, love. I am the British government after all."  
"Yeah. . . A SMALL part." You wink at him. Oh, God, you did it again . . . Will you learn to not talk unless it is nice or not sarcastic?   
Mycroft feels himself wanting to laugh, but he holds in within him. This... This feeling... He has not had in a while and he wishes to not feel like this. He nods his head. "Yes, small part."  
Your smile fades "Anyway, I, um, I am so sorry. I will go now. If you talk to Sherlock before me, please scowl him. This was embarrassing.”  
You turn around and walk briskly to the door. A small "wait" comes from behind you and you hear Mycroft standing up. You turn to see him placing his jacket on and grabbing his umbrella. "It's raining hard outside and you walked all the way here. At least let me get you a warm drink of tea or coffee and get you home safe, dry and without an illness. It would be very unpleasant. Please, it can be an apology.”  
"This... This isn't your fault. It's Sher-"  
"I know, but still. He can be a handful . . . If it is me that you don’t want; I can gladly call you a cab?”  
You look out the window and see the rain pouring down like it will never end. A shiver passes through your spine. "I accept your offer of walking me. I do not care much for cabs. You never really know who is driving you and it just creeps me out" you smile as Mycroft appears by your side and offers you his arm.   
"Let’s go shall we" he smiles just a little. 

You feel yourself starting to get a little sick to your stomach. Damn butterflies . . . Why must he be so handsome? His eyes are beautiful; a wonderful shade of an icy blue that could set your soul on fire, his nose was absolute perfection, his auburn hair made you want to run your hands through it. And don’t even get started on his height . . . he’s taller than you and that was a turn on anyway. There was a slight arch in his back because of the way he held himself when he walked and all you could think about as he walked you out of the building was how good he would look naked (and with your hands sliding down that delicious back). You snapped out of it when you heard his voice (which, to you, was so very sexy too. Very appealing and very sexy.)   
“W-what?” You squeaked out.  
“Coffee or tea?” He asked as he started to smile. You made him curious . . . you made him feel almost normal.   
“Errr . . . tea. You???”  
“Tea. So tell me, F/N, what made you move across the hall from my brother.” Mycroft moved closer to you with his umbrella because the rain started to come down even worse than before.   
“I ask myself that a lot, I wish I could give you an answer but alas, I cannot do that” you laughed as you pushed yourself closer to him. His warmth radiated onto you and you shook.  
“Are you cold?” He stopped walking, handed you the umbrella and took his jacket off “Here” he said coolly as he helped you put it on. Taking back his umbrella he kept talking. “I understand, Sherlock is hard to handle, I should know. He sees something in you though . . . he trusts you. His trust in people is hard to acquire and you gained it in a matter of days.”  
“Do you think he shouldn’t? I mean . . . you have seen my records and everything, I assume. Sherlock told me you do backgrounds on everyone that comes near him.”  
“Your records are flawless. You had pretty decent school grades. Never got into much trouble except for a few fights protecting the people close to you, and most of all, you never got into any drugs or anything of that sort. So, I am glad he has you.” His voice wavered on that last sentence.   
“Is there something you want to ask?”   
“No” he replied too fast.

“I am not as smart as you or Sherlock, but I can tell you this. You are lying.”  
“There is one thing I do not know about you and my brother. Are you two . . . dating?” The two of you arrive at very small café and he holds the door open for you. You go and sit near the back where it is always the quietest and you feel the safest. Mycroft sits across from you and studies your face.  
“No, your brother and I are just friends. And no, John and I are not dating either. He has asked me out but . . . he just isn’t my type.”  
“What is?” He asks and the waitress comes to take the order. He makes a quick order and then turns his attention back to you. “What is your ideal boyfriend?” He asks and it makes you wonder why he is so curious.   
“Ideal boyfriend? I’m looking at him . . .” you blurt out. JESUS, you did it again. You place your head into your palms and shake your head. Mycroft’s eyes dilate and he smiles as wide as he possibly can. “I mean . . . Um . . . someone not . . . as short as John and OH, here is our tea. Thank God. No-no, let me serve you, Mycroft.” You grab the tea and pour it into his mug as he watches you blush over a hundred different shades of red. You hand the cup to him and then you pour yours.

“What about you??? You date? Do you do that? Single? Married? I noticed a ring . . . are you gay?”   
“I have not dated in a very long time, I am single, obviously not married and the ring was a gift from my mummy when I went off to university. Passed down from others . . . As for gay? No, darling, I am not gay. Although there is nothing wrong with that” He took a sip of his tea as he thought about you. Your beautiful hair, your lovely eyes, and your lips that looked so soft and kissable . . .   
“What is your ideal girlfriend?” You asked as you sipped your tea slowly to cherish the warmth.   
“Intelligent . . . kind . . . understanding, as you can probably tell, I can be a hard man to put up with and I would need someone to get that. Most people I know are just goldfish . . . too slow to understand and keep up with me.”   
You felt your heart ache and your stomach felt ill again . . . you would always just be a goldfish to him. Never smart enough . . . Hell, he is only taking you for tea because his little brother is an asshole sometimes. “Oh” you quietly say.

Mycroft inhales a large amount of air before finally saying “I do think, however, I would love to get to know you more.”  
“Not through files and video of me?”  
“Not that way. Maybe we could do this again? More officially though . . . not because my brother made you leave the flat because he had a case he clearly did not want you to know about. Would you like to accompany me to dinner? Tomorrow night?”  
You put your cup down on the table in pure shock. “I . . . Is this a joke?”   
“Not at all, dear. I don’t joke.”  
“I would love to go out to dinner with you, Mycroft.”  
“Good, Miss L/N” he smirked.  
“Call me by my first name, please. Or I shall forever call you Mr. Holmes” you whispered his name softly and winked at him.  
“Please do not do that, F/N.” He smiled as he grabbed your hand and led you out the door and back to your flat. 

The two of you stood outside your door and talked for a few minutes. Mycroft’s eyes studied your lips and then went back to staring into your e/c eyes as he asked “I never do this . . . This is very out of character for me, but may I . . .”  
“If I am reading you correctly . . . please, just do it. And it is for me too, we haven’t even had an official date.”   
Mycroft moved in slowly at first as he observed your face and body language, he did not want to offend you or ruin any chance he may have at whatever this was. You closed your eyes and he did the same as his soft pink lips met your equally soft lips. Your arms wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped softly around your waist as the kiss went on for a few seconds. It would have lasted longer had it not been for Mrs. Hudson who walked out “Dear me!!! I thought someone was locked out . . . I am sorry!”   
Mycroft and you split apart, your lips ached for his but the two of you knew better.  
“Sorry, Mrs. Hudson, not locked out this time.” Mrs. Hudson smiled and walked away as Mycroft glanced at you.  
“You are very beautiful when you blush, F/N.”  
“Shush you! I will see you tomorrow?”  
“Yes, I will be here at 7 PM. Wear something lovely.” He bent over and kissed your cheek, before standing back up he whispered “I want to taste your lips again soon”. Once he left you opened the door to your flat, walked in, closed it and slid down to the floor as you held in your laughter and happiness.  
“Did that really just happen?” You giggled.


	3. Dinner Amongst the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft takes you out for dinner but to where? He will not say. Questions get asked about the past, both yours and his. Will it change how things end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: I wrote about the boyfriend of the reader passing away due to suicide. I at the time did not even think of this being upsetting to some but now that I have re-read the story I am considering possibly changing his death? It is a very small mention but a mention still. If this is upsetting to ANY of you, please tell me and I will correct it right away. Thank you so much and please be safe.

7 PM was approaching faster than you had imagined and you started to panic. It, quite literally, looked like a tornado went through the bedroom and threw every single article of clothing you had around the room. Bras and panties decorated the lampshades; skirts decorated your writing desk, pants and shirts met with one another on the floor closer to the bathroom and all your dresses rested next to each other in a line that would cause a person with OCD to freak out. (The state of your room would probably kill said person with OCD).   
“Wear something lovely” he said . . . lovely? Define lovely? Please? “GAH” You screamed as you stared at your dresses. Where were the girlfriends normal women had, like on movies and shows? You just needed help finding a “lovely” dress . . . “okay, shush” you looked at your dresses.   
The tight black one was cute, but too tight maybe? Plus the back was VERY low cut and it was meant for a club (one you never went too, hello waste of money), so no to that. The pink dress? Ew, you looked like a librarian and not the “Hey there sexy, the book of sex . . . is right here”. The red? Ehhh . . . maybe. Or maybe the light sky blue one? It wasn’t TOO tight, but not too loose. It hugged your body in all the right places. You put the dress on and looked into the mirror, huh, not bad at all. You smiled and ran to find a pair of black lace kitten heels you had hiding your bed and put them on. “Just add the finishing touches . . .” you said as you did your hair loose and added a little lip gloss.

You finished just in time because there was a quiet knock on your door and you ran to get it. Stopping, you waited for just a quick moment before opening the door and blushing as you saw Mycroft in a three piece dark blue suit with white strips, his tie a dark crimson red. “You look amazing!” you gushed as you bluntly looked him up and down. Mycroft’s eyes did the same as he scanned over you and thought to himself that he would love to see you circle around to show off the dress.  
“As do you, dear, when I said lovely you sure did pick the right outfit. You are as beautiful as the stars.” You smiled wide when he said those words to you and he offered you his arm. Gracefully, you took it and the two of you began to walk to your destination. No matter how hard you pried he would not give in and tell you where you were going. “Do you realize, dear, that we almost match?”   
“I was thinking that too . . .” you said as added “Do you have cameras in my flat? Is that, uh, how you knew to dress up in this color” You nudged his arm and laughed. He stopped walking, let go of your arm and looked at you sternly.  
“WHO told you?!”  
“I- wait . . . what?” Your mouth fell to the ground. A smile broke out onto his face and he chuckled.  
“There are no cameras in your house, I promise. I picked this color because I figured you would chose something of the same shade. Your skin tone against this type of color makes your whole body glow with beauty. It suits you. No cameras needed, just a brain that functions highly” He took your arm and led you down a dark alley.  
“Are we going to the right place?” You glanced around nervously.   
“We are. Have faith, Y/N”. After a few more minutes of walking the two of you made it to a rustic looking blue colored metal door and the man who was guarding it nodded as he let the two of you in. Once you walked inside you nearly had a heart attack. It was fancy and beautiful and something that only you would see in a dream or a movie. It was dark, but along the walls and the ceilings were crystal clear string lights that lite up the way. On the ceilings were lanterns of all colors. Fake trees rested in the corners and they had lights on them. The inside looked like you were in space and living with the stars. The whole place was just stunning . . . a man led you to the table and Mycroft pulled your chair out. He walked around, sat down in front of you and ordered a bottle of very expensive wine. The waiter nodded and walked away. You, still looking around the place, didn’t say a word until Mycroft broke you out of your own little world. 

“Do you like it? Or is it too much? I thought it seemed liked a place you would love.”   
“I do . . . I am just not sure if I am dreaming or awake.”  
“You are very much awake” he smiled as he accepted the wine and poured it into the glasses. He ordered for the two of you and while you waited you talked about everything you could think of.   
“Why did you ask me out?” You finally asked.  
“Because you are beautiful and I wanted to get to know you. My brother seems to accept you as does Dr. Watson. You are different. You seem intelligent and I need that in my life. I need to be more like Sherlock, in some aspects. Why did you accept?”  
“You seem like someone I need to know . . . plus, and this may sound corny, but I feel like I know you. Maybe it is because of Sherlock, I don’t know yet” you blushed as you took a sip of your drink.  
“Not at all . . .” Mycroft softly spoke. The food came and the two of you ate while talking, joking and finally started becoming serious. 

“You mentioned you have not dated in awhile . . . may I ask why?”   
He took a long sip of his wine and sat it down “She . . . died. It was at the beginning of my work for the government and a terrorist group had find out we were onto them. They found where I lived . . . she was there . . . and when I walked in they made sure to leave a message.” He went quiet and stood up; you followed his actions but instead walked over to him and wrapped your arms around him.   
“I am so very sorry, Mycroft. That should have never happened to you or anyone.”  
“It is fine . . . we caught the terrorists weeks later and they paid.” He held you for a few minutes as he took in your scent of lavender that you were wearing. “What about you? Why have you been single for so long?”  
“He died too . . . suicide. He called me the night before it happened and told me he was sorry for everything. That it wouldn’t work out because he had too many demons. The next day his family called to tell me that it was my fault and that their son was dead”. 

You and Mycroft walk towards the exit. Mycroft opens the door for you and you walk outside into the brisk night. He takes his coat off and wraps it around you while he says “I am so sorry, Y/N. It seems that you and I have more in common than we ever knew.” You turn and hug him again “It is fine . . . It is in the past. I wanted to turn off, be dead and cold to the world but couldn’t. No one should live like that because of what happened years ago. You cannot let the bad things win, because then you will never experience anything good”. 

Mycroft nods in agreement as he lets out a small “Mhm”. His arms wrap around your waist again and he kisses you, and without hesitation, you kissed him back. Your words racing around in his mind "You cannot let the bad things win".


	4. Stay the Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask Mycroft to stay the night after the date, no sex, just some movies or a show. He accepts but after you put on a certain show . . . he wonders. ;) (kidding, he stays but he truly may be a bit worried about your fantastic tastes in television shows and makes a note to find something better possibly.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not saying it was aliens but . . . . . . . aliens.

You walked hand in hand as he led you back home. You admired him and you admired the stars, pointing out the constellations to him as he gazed upon them with the same beauty and love as you did. He was amazed at your knowledge of all things time and space related. Finally, and very disappointingly, you arrived home. “Here we are” he said in a monotone voice.   
“Here we are” you repeated sadly. You kissed his soft lips and he opened his mouth just a little so that your tongues could meet for the first time. A soft moan escaped your lips and you blushed, Mycroft let out a small laugh as he brushed a hand through your hair. “Till we meet again” he said. 

“Wait . . . no, stay . . . Not like stay as in we have sex stay, but stay as in just . . . cuddle and watch movies or something? I don’t want this night to end and I don’t want you to go. I want to be with you for a little longer. I mean, you can go if you want, but I would rather you not . . . and I will shut up now.” He laughed and nodded “Okay” as you unlocked your door and the two of you walked inside. “Sherlock will surely have something to say about this” Mycroft added as he smiled while he watched you slip his jacket off.  
“I have a few men’s shirts you can sleep in . . . And oh, yeah? Sherlock will have a field day with this, huh? Why?”  
“He . . . I believe, has a slight crush on you” Mycroft smirked as he followed you into your bedroom and you handed him a men’s shirt and a pair of boxers. He gave you an inquisitive look and you laughed “I bought them because they looked comfortable. I don’t always want to wear cute things to bed . . . Sometimes I don’t wear anything to- wait, Sherlock has a crush on me?” Mycroft kissed your cheek.  
“You are an adorable girl, you do know this? May I use your restroom to change?” He pointed his head to the bathroom.   
“Sure, or you can change here. I won’t look.” You turned around and heard Mycroft begin to unzip and take his clothes off laying them down on the nearest nightstand. You did take a little peek, you saw his milky white skin and his light auburn hairs . . . you saw his beauty and wondered why he didn’t want you to see it fully. “Okay” he said as you turned around and saw him standing in the dark red shirt that you gave him. “I had my own boxers” he grinned as your eyes moved down and brightened when you saw they matched his shirt. 

“Damn, everything is matching today. And nice legs . . . You work out?”   
He blushed “I run . . . sometimes . . . I got made fun of because of my weight all the time so I try and stay in shape. Sherlock still to this day makes fun of me for it even. Always asking about my diet and how it is going.”  
“Well, I think you are beautiful. And like I did for you, will you do for me? I want to change as well.”  
“Of course” he smiled.  
“Can you first help me? I need this zipper undone.” Mycroft walked over to you, pushed your hair softly out of the way, and unzipped the dress slowly, blushing as your soft snow white skin began to show.  
“Done . . .” he turned around and tried to control himself. These, feelings, he had not had in a while and he was not sure how to go about any of it. You slipped the dress off and put it near the bathroom door. Carefully you unhooked your bra strap and threw it on top of the dress. You walked over to the bed and grabbed the hot pink nightgown you left the bed earlier that day and started to put it on. Mycroft, as slyly as he could, took a peak and smiled. You were beautiful, so beautiful. You turned around and the two of you grinned at each other. You motioned to the bed and the two of you climbed onto it. 

“What do you want to watch?”  
“Surprise me” he said.  
“You are SO going to hate me . . .” you turned on the TV to Ancient Aliens and smiled as you curled up into his arms. He was warm and so very comfortable. And his smell was purely amazing, it drove you wild. He rested his head on top of yours and laughed.   
“Really? This?” He tried to sound offended but deep down he was just a tad bit interested.   
“SHUSH, I want to hear about the guy’s abduction. I mean, come on . . . he has this scar!” You laugh as Mycroft rolls his eyes and kisses the top of your head.  
“You are lucky I find you very attractive, funny and intelligent. Although, I do question your tastes in entertainment.”   
“Shhhh . . . give it a few minutes, Mycroft. Let it consume you whole and soon you will become one of us” you looked up smiling and kissed his lips. He let out a small chuckle as he stroked your hair while giving most of his attention to the show.

Within a few hours, Mycroft was BEGGING to watch the next episode about the crystal skulls.


	5. Stay for Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships blossom and grow into something more. A gift is given with love. And just when you think that this will be a happily ever after, someone comes to steal the prince.

The sun woke you up first. It was shining bright and hard through the window. Groaning, you stretched out just a little as to not disturb Mycroft. You flipped to your side and a tinge of sadness pass through you. He was no longer there. Frowning you sat up and rubbed the bridge of your nose. You pushed the blankets off and stood up walking towards the kitchen. That is when it hit you . . . a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen and a smile washed over your face. Quietly you peeked around the corner to see Mycroft placing plates on the table and also making tea for the two of you.   
“Morning, y/n” he said with a grin on his face “Nice attempt on sneaking up on me. Do try and remember that I am the British Government, I have learned many things. One of those many things I learned is to tell when someone is trying to pull a fast one. We will have to remedy that and make you able to sneak. Who knows when you will need it, forbid that ever happens though”. You stepped out into the kitchen and decided you would act like a fool by pretending to do some karate moves.   
“Oh yeah, teach me, huh? I would like that. And with this awesome karate moves John showed me? I will be unstoppable!” You moved your way closer to Mycroft, ducked down and then put your hand to his throat “See that? Would have ended you with that” you laughed as you kissed his cheek.  
“You . . . Have been spending too much time with my dear brother and Dr. Watson” he looked into your eyes and studied them.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Making sure my brother didn’t drug you while I was out. You needed milk.”  
You laughed “Trust me, he hasn’t drugged me . . . today, anyway. Thanks for the milk! I owe you one.” Mycroft pulled out a chair at the table, you sat down and he pushed you in. He waltzed over to the other chair and sat down. Both of you smiled at one another as you drank. You looked down at the food that was set onto the table. Eggs and pancakes with berries. “This, Mycroft, looks absolutely amazing!” You dug into the pancakes and Mycroft just watched you for a few minutes before doing the same with his. “My compliments to the chef” you told him to which he offered a smile.   
“People tend to think I hate cooking but I do enjoy it sometimes. Especially if it is sweets, I can bake a very wonderful cake.”  
“You will have to bake me one someday!” You replied cheerfully before adding on a simple “please?”  
“I will.” 

Both of you were finished eating and you insisted on cleaning up the mess but Mycroft said he had been the one to do it and therefore he shall be the one to clean it.   
“I am not like Sherlock, leaving messes all about” as he cleaned up the place. Trying to hide your smile “I see” was all you could really say. Mycroft glanced at you and make a quick remark “Do not even say what you are thinking!”  
You laughed again “Oh? What am I thinking, Mycroft?”  
“I will not indulge you” he went back to clean.  
A smirk broke across your face as you chose to say what was truly on your mind. “All I am thinking about Mycroft is how darn cute you look when cleaning. I can say, with 100% accuracy that I am incredibly turned on by this magnificent sight.”  
Mycroft felt himself wanting to smile but instead turned around and frowned at you. “Such lewdness and audacity coming from such a woman, maybe you are not who I thought?”  
You stopped smiling and squinted your e/c at him “Oh, I think” you sauntered towards him and placed your hands on his chest “that you like it, don’t you? Your heart feels like it is beating just a little faster than usual. Your pupils are dilated. And you just licked your lips very suggestively” you kissed him very passionately and pushed your body against his. For a second you felt that he would reject this boldness coming from you but instead he gave in and replied back by deepening the kiss. A soft moan broke free your lips as your hands wandered over his body and you started to undress him. “Is this okay?” you asked shyly and feeling yourself blush.  
“It is if you are okay with it too” he softly spoke.  
“I mean, yes it is, but I have never done this before . . .” you kissed his neck to try and avoid looking into his eyes. Ever so softly he lifted your face up so your eyes would meet.  
“I promise it will be okay. I will take care of you. And if you change your mind or no longer wish to continue please tell me” he kissed you as you finally got his clothes off of him. A smile came across your face as you examined the magnificent specimen that stood in front of you. Mycroft’s cheeks flushed a light red. “You, Mycroft Holmes, are so handsome” you told him while you placed your hands on his lovely pale skin. A shivered went through your body as you felt him start to take off your nightgown. You lifted your arms up and he took it off, tossing it on the nearest chair. Mycroft grinned like the Cheshire cat while he whispered into your ear “You, love, are so beautiful. Your eyes . . . smile . . . your skin tone . . . you are perfection”.

Placing your hand in his the two of you walked to the bedroom. Spinning around you wrapped your arms around him.   
“Please?”   
“No need to beg” he winked as he took of your panties. Following his move you slid off his boxers. The two of you stood still for a few moments as you both studied the others form. Mycroft made the first move as he lifted you up and placed you onto the bed. Your lips crashed together with such hunger and greed that neither of you could take it any longer. Mycroft’s icy blue eyes met with your e/c eyes and you noticed they lit up with wonder. Without him even saying a word you knew what he wanted, you gave him your permission by nodding your head slowly. He positioned himself in between you and steadily inserted himself, making sure that he would cause you little to no pain. It hurt you a little but after he was fully in and started thrusting, you got use to it and enjoyed how he felt within you. You kissed his forehead and he started to lightly kiss your neck as he continued to slide in and out of you. Your nails dug into his back which made Mycroft let out a moan of pleasure. This, you took, was a thing he enjoyed so you dug your nails into him even deeper. Scratching up and down his back, leaving your mark on him. Both of you started to breathe incredibly hard as you both came closer and closer to your sweet release. You felt yourself beginning to clench. “Mycroft” you moaned out “I am close” you kissed him hard and slid your tongue into his mouth. His pace quickened. He broke the kiss. He gently growled into your ear “come with me”. In a matter of seconds the two of you climaxed together. You screamed his name out and it felt as though it echoed through the whole flat. Smiles washed over both your faces as you kissed one another softly. He rolled off of you; you moved close to him and wrapped your arms around him. Kissing his chest you thanked him. He laughed a genuine laugh.   
“I should be thanking you” he kissed the top of your head while playing with your hair. Resting your head over his heart you thought that you could stay like this for all eternity. 

Yet sadly, all good things come to an inevitable end. 

And a knock on the door was all it took for your happiness to come crumbling down.


	6. A New Ice Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ice melted for awhile,  
> but now a threat hangs over head.   
> Love will put on a trial,   
> someone may end up dead.  
> A life being tore apart . . .  
> A new ice age appears,  
> to freeze the worlds heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not speak Latin, so if any words are wrong, do tell me so. Thank you ever so much! -J

“Mr. Holmes, we have a serious matter at hand.”  
“What is it?” Mycroft huffed at the man dressed in black.   
“Our agents have picked up on some very important intelligence that we believe you should know. We thought that with certain matters in your life you should know. To warn people you care abou-“  
“Why? Show me the files” his patience was wearing thin. The man in black handed over a file to Mycroft.   
“I’m sorry, sir” the man said as he left Mycroft’s office. Mycroft opened the file to see what the issue could be and felt himself going numb. Inside the file were pictures of you and him, of Sherlock and John, Lestrade . . . and you alone. Behind the photos rested a paper that held the information of the threat. A group that prefers to be called the “Abaddon” which the meaning of the name brought dread into Mycroft’s recently unfrozen heart. Each member of the murderous cult had a tattoo on them; a skull of a goat with glowing red and the body of a man giving the Devils hand sign. Under the tattoo read the Latin words “Occisor” meaning “killer” in English. A slightly secret organization that no longer wants to remain in the darkness and their main goal was to kill as many innocents as they possibly could for satanic causes. 

And now, for some reason, they had their eyes set on Mycroft and those he cared for. He flipped the papers over and carefully attached to the inside of the folder rested a folder piece of white paper. Carefully he unfolded the paper and flattened it out on his desk. In a very vibrant red ink read the following:   
“Mr. Holmes,   
You know who we are.   
We watch.   
We know too.  
We will come for one of them.  
Just as you came for one of us.   
An eye for an eye.  
Silentium Est Aureum”

Mycroft folded the paper back up and place it into his pocket hidden inside his jacket. His head collapsed into his hands where he sat. Memories flooding into his head from so many years ago where Leah died . . . How she was murdered . . . How he swore that he would never love again or let anyone know that he cared for the fear of losing them in a tragic and untimely way. Now his brother was at risk, again. And so were you. Standing up he grabbed his umbrella and left without saying a word to anyone or even getting a car to drive him. He walked for what seemed like a hundred miles while he thought of what to do next. “Tell Sherlock . . .” he thought to himself. The next thing that entered his mind made his heart ache and his stomach turn. “End things with her. Keep your distance but keep an eye out” his eyes started to burn but he refused to let himself cry. It was too much out of character for him to do so even when everything around him was breaking. Arriving at your flat he inhaled a copious amount of air before knocking. 

You answered the door and smiled “I didn’t expect you yet. You were supposed to be at work?”  
“Yes, indeed” he spat out.   
“Are you okay? Come on in, Mycroft” stepping out of the way and allowing him to enter. His eyes avoided yours while he looked around your flat.   
“This, whatever this was, between us? It ends now.”   
You felt sick to your stomach as you stared at him. “What do you mean? Why? What did I do? Say something, please!”  
“You are not what I needed. I thought that I could be normal” he answered with a hint of disgust.  
“You’re lying, Mycroft! You know it. I know it. You care about me. . .I-“  
“I do not care for you” his eyes met yours. They were no longer the beautiful lively blue eyes you loved but instead looked dead and empty. Mycroft held up his act but felt horrible about doing so. “I never did care for you. Please, I need you to stop contact with me. This is done. We are done.”  
Tears started to blind you as you shook your head. “Mr. Holmes, you machine” you spoke loudly “I think it is time for you to leave and please, do us BOTH a favor and do not return”. You pointed towards the door and Mycroft turned around leaving with no more words or a goodbye. You shut the door hard, locked it while the tears fell freely and silent sobs made their escapes. What you did not know was that Mycroft stood outside your door for a minute while he tried to compose himself. A single tear slipped from his left eye.

After taking a few to compose himself he went to Sherlock’s flat. Sherlock rolled his eyes as Mycroft entered the flat after John had let him in.  
“What now, brother? Shouldn’t you be shagging Y/N? Everyone knows what has been going on. You two were snogging outside a few days ago. Even Anderson would catch on.” Sherlock glanced at Mycroft and then to John before getting slightly serious. “Oh . . . you two ended things? Why?”  
John caught Mycroft’s eye while he spoke “Mycroft, what happened?”  
Mycroft took out the note and handed it to Sherlock who read it out loud to John. John looked back and forth between the two brothers “Who are they again?”  
“A dangerous group . . . one can say a cult” Mycroft answered as he looked towards his feet “And they are going to come for either you or her. I needed to end things to keep her at a slightly safer distance. I will obviously still have eyes on her, both mine and hopefully both of yours, Sherlock and Dr. Watson. Can I trust you both?”  
“Of course” John nodded. Sherlock placed his hands together and put them under his chin.   
“You can trust us and we will clearly watch her. She was ours first after all but Mycroft, you do realize that hurting her like this will not protect her. They will surely still come after her if they do not choose me.”  
“I know, but . . . you remember Leah? I am sure you do. You two were quite fond of one another. I do not want that to happen again. I cannot see it. If I had never got involved, Sherlock, she would be safe.”  
“And she will be safe, but I still think you are an idiot. Breaking her heart but realizing she will still be in trouble only for your own selfish reasons? And people believe that I am the cruel one sometimes.”  
“Sherlock!” John raised his voice just a little.  
“Well, it is true, John.”   
“Coming from the man who faked his death?”  
Sherlock frowned at John’s remark “That was necessary, John”.  
“And maybe this is too, Sherlock” he snipped back.   
“Thank you, Dr. Watson. And Sherlock? Thank you too . . . and please, stay on the lookout. I cannot lose you too” Mycroft saw Sherlock cringe at his comment. “I will be leaving now. I have some very important work to start on. Stay in touch” with that being said he showed himself out. Walking slowly past your flat he stopped for a brief moment to whisper “I cannot lose you. I will always be watching out for you”. He kissed his fingers and touched the door lightly as to not make a sound. “Goodbye, Y/N” Mycroft thought while he walked out of the building and back into a world full of threats. A world that seemed to want to ruin his present and future, like it had once ruined his past. It was a world so cold and brutal that only an iceman could face, and an iceman he was before, and an iceman he shall become again.


	7. Et Mortui Resurgent

Two weeks went by after Mycroft froze and shattered you. Nothing bad had happened to either you or Sherlock and that pleased Mycroft. He had kept his word to Sherlock by keeping an eye of for you wherever you went. When you moved so did the cameras that he controlled. For a moment Mycroft felt as though things would be fine and that this threat was nothing more than a threat. Abaddon had not been seen from or heard for two weeks. “Have they gone underground? Where are they?” Mycroft asked the big empty room in which he sat. Thoughts of driving over to your flat entered his mind but alas he did not act on them. Instead, he got a text from his brother reading  
“Baker Street.  
Emergency.  
Come now.  
SH”

Mycroft called a car, got in and told them to drive as fast as they could to Baker Street. He knew that if Sherlock was texting HIM first that something horrid must have happened. Arriving at Baker Street panic struck him and his heart rate increased. No Lestrade. No one outside except John who stood waiting for him by the door that read 221B.   
“Dr. Watson, what is it?”  
“It’s Y/N . . . It was unusually quite last night and this morning. She, er, well, you should come in and meet with Sherlock.” Mycroft followed John to your flat, he observed that your door was kicked open and he looked over at John who shook his head. “Not Sherlock or I, was like that when we came over.” Mycroft entered the flat and made eye contact with his brother who was waiting by the dining room table. Before Mycroft could open his mouth to speak, Sherlock started talking.  
“Y/N was quite last night and this morning, unusually so. John and I had a case late last night so we didn’t even think of checking in on her. This morning we thought she was possibly asleep. We went to our flat. John went to his room to do whatever it is John does in there and I went to the kitchen to study up on an experiment that I have been testing. It was within those moments that this all happened. Looking at how hard the door has been kicked in, it was obviously man. She fought, Y/N fought or tried to. Hence why her flat looks like this—“ Sherlock waved his arms around to show Mycroft the mess that was left behind but he had already noticed all it mere seconds after he entered. Chairs from the table were tipped over, glass from tea cups were shattered on the floor, a mirrors final resting place sat near your bedroom and was broken into what seemed like a thousand little pieces. Blood stains also made their final resting spots on the floor as well. Mycroft made his way to where the stains were and bent over to look at them. A few feet away he saw a piece of the mirror covered in blood. Sherlock appeared next to his brother “She used it. As you probably can tell she held it tightly and used it to defend her with. That is the blood mark right there, see, that is her blood. The blood at the end is from her stabbing her attacker. The amount of blood on the carpet means she got him pretty well but not well enough to kill him.”  
“Sherlock” John interrupted “Show him the bedroom . . . with the brain power you two have, you can combine it and maybe find where they took her before it is too late.” All three of the men walked into the bedroom and turned to the wall that had a message in black spray paint. “Et Mortui Resurgent”.  
John went “Well? Clues?”  
Sherlock and Mycroft at the same time mouthed “And the dead shall be raised”. John stood there slightly clueless.  
“Okay, the dead shall be raised? What does it mean? Where are they going to be raised?”  
“Possibly Highgate Cemetery, it is known for horror stories. Ghosts, demons, the Devil, and even vampires . . . occultists would probably enjoy a place like that” Mycroft grabbed Sherlock’s attention with the mention of the old cemetery.   
“That is true . . . It has the statues and the mausoleams, many places to make an attempt to raise the dead. A certain aura around it and I can see why that spot popped into your mind. John? Get Lestrade and tell him what happened, tell him where Mycroft and I are going. You and Lestrade can meet us there.” Sherlock ran towards the door with Mycroft following right behind him. Racing outside Sherlock hailed a cab as fast as he could. The two brothers sat next to each other in silence while the driver started the journey to Highgate. 

Finally, Sherlock broke the silence.   
“I’m sure she’ll be fine. She’s strong and she is smart” Sherlock locked eyes with his older brother “And very brave with how she got her attacker. I am positive she is fighting for ever second she can get.”  
“I know, Sherlock. Why would” Mycroft sighed heavily “This is all my fault, brother.”   
“It was something that could not be avoided. She is friends with John and I. She is in love with you. If curses were real and logical, I would say that we are both cursed.”  
Both the brothers let out a small laugh.  
“Sadly, Sherlock.”  
“She still loves you, you know. After this game is over with you should fix things with her.”   
“Y/N would never take me back after I was so cruel and cold to her. She deserves someone so much better than I.”  
“I assure you, she will. She . . .” Sherlock went silent.  
“She what?” Mycroft pried.  
“Not my place to say, John would be very disappointed. We are here by the way.” Sherlock paid the cabbie while Mycroft got out looking around the cemetery. He was trying to put himself in the darkest mindset and think where he would take Y/N to sacrifice her for the darkness. Sherlock touched Mycroft’s shoulder as he observed with him.  
“There, Sherlock” Mycroft pointed to the east section of graveyard where a giant angel stood holding a sword that pointed towards the Heavens. “That angel, it is next to a mausoleum. In that mausoleum is a staircase that goes underground. It was built so that if the man ever came back to life, he could wander down instead of up. Something about scaring the living.”   
Sherlock scoffed “Vampire?”   
“Possibly so.”  
“So, they left him—“  
“Not the time, let’s get down there now” Mycroft told the younger Holmes as they picked up their pace. Breathing just a little heavier, they reached the statue. The doors to the mausoleum were left slightly ajar. Carefully the Holmes brothers opened them further and entered ready to attack who or what stood guard. Both glanced around while Sherlock let out a sigh.   
“Disappointed, brother mine?”  
“Thought this would be harder” he spoke back. Mycroft reached the stairs first and he took a peek down, giving his brother the sign that it was okay to start going down the flight of stairs. Mycroft’s eyes were full of determination and of anger. Sherlock’s eyes were full of hope for Y/N and also fight. No one messes with THEIR family. Mycroft led as they descended down the stairs. An ear shattering screech ran through the building. It sent chills down the spines of both brothers. It did not sound human at all. What followed next, however, was truly a human. A female human who was horrified and in pain. A strange man whispered “No one is gonna save you” and another laughed “Keep on screaming, the whole lot of the living cannot hear ya”. 

Following after the strangers voices was a voice so familiar to Sherlock and Mycroft, that fear struck both of their hearts. It was you. 

And you yelled out in anguish one word. A name. 

“Mycroft!”


	8. The name is Abaddon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am VERY sorry this flash black is short!

*Flashback* 

You heard Sherlock and John head out last night. For a second you thought they might come and ask you to join them but no one ever did. You made a pot of tea and sat down at the table to drink a few cups before giving in to sleep. A few hours passed, you found yourself still sitting at the table with a very cold pot of tea and book about female serial killers that you could not out down. You shrugged it off and thought that this was better sleeping because in your sleep you saw him . . . and you didn’t want to see him yet. Noise started to come from outside your flats door but you didn’t bother to check. You blew it off as maybe Sherlock or John or even Mrs. Hudson doing something. Shortly after though, your mind was changed when the noises grew louder a bit louder and you heard your door handle being played with. You rose up from your seat, quietly walking towards the door, but stopping a few away before calling out “Sherlock? John? Mrs. Hudson?” The door handle stopped moving. It grew silent outside, eerily silent. 

The silence did not last forever because your door wound up getting kicked in by a tall man wearing a black mask. His voice was deep and harsh as he bellowed out “The name is Abaddon”. 

He raced into your flat towards you like a wild animal. You screamed loudly for help as you bolted into the kitchen. You ran to one side of the table while the man stood at the other side, mocking you.   
“Oi, come on, little girl. You and I know how this will end” he moved to the right and you moved to the left. He then moved to the left and you jumped to the right. Finally, he grew tired of the games and walked around the table. You picked up the teapot and threw it at his head with as much strength as you could possibly muster. It struck his head but not hard enough to produce any result other than full blown rage. Then to add fuel to the fire you tossed a few of the tea cups too. You knew that they may not hurt him, but the glass could be effective later. He flipped a few chairs while coming towards you like a bull and you did the same with the chairs that sat in front of you. One of the chairs tripped him which gave you time to make it to almost to your bedroom but you did not make it in time. The man in the mask sprinted towards you, body slamming your into your mirror and having pieces of it fall all around you on the floor.

Groaning in pain and from a loss of breath, you dropped to your knees. Out of the corner of your eye you saw him remove rope and you knew you had to act fast. Quietly and as sneakily as you could you picked up a piece of shattered mirror glass and squeezed your hand around it. You winced slightly. Blood began to trickle down the silver and mark the floors with tiny droplets of your fresh crimson red. You let your chin rest near your chest as the man lowered himself to your level. He spoke “Thought someone who was friends with one Holmes and screwing the other would be a lot . . . what’s the word? Smarter? Stronger? Better?” He laughed as he brought the rope over your neck. You knew it was time to act when you felt his warm breath on your neck so you opened your eyes and with the hand that had the glass it in it, swung it back as hard as you could into his neck.

He dropped the rope while he staggered backwards holding the glass. You walked towards him reaching out with your bloody hand to retrieve the glass but did not get the chance. Two more men walked into the room. You walked backwards into the wall trying to not panic and think a way out. One of the men came forward, grabbed you and gagged you before placing a black bag over your head. The other was heard saying “We are growing tired, brother, the time is now. I will take her now, you leave the message. Make sure they get it.”


	9. Ave Satanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are going to be killed by the Abaddon, can Sherlock and Mycroft get to you in time? John and Lestrade?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not posting in a few days and for such a short chapter! I not only hurt myself (cannot even explain HOW I hurt myself because that is a mystery, did it in my sleep) but I also ended up quite sick. How fun, right? I couldn't get on the computer to write, so I wrote in my Sherlock Story Journal Only . . . and today I felt pretty decent to actually type up what I had! 
> 
> As usual, I do NOT speak Latin. If I made a mistake, please let me know. It is suppose to be creepy and Satanic, not talking about puppies. ;) 
> 
> Once again,
> 
> MANY APOLOGIES!!!!

Racing down the stairs they saw the candles that led the way to you. Sherlock was the first to notice the droplets of blood. “Not hers” he said before glancing towards a dead man who sat near a corner. “The man she attacked, I assumed. His neck is wounded.”  
Mycroft felt a sense of joy and horror upon seeing that. Joy that you could take of yourself and horror in the fact that you had killed of the Abaddon.   
“They will not like that” he thought to himself as he hurried himself. Your groaning grew louder as the two approached an arched opening. Candles covered every little opening and on the flood in blood (or what appeared to be blood) was a pentagram.   
“Cliché” Sherlock whispered. Mycroft shot him a death glare and Sherlock set his sight back to his surroundings. You were sitting on the ground with ropes ties tightly around your ankles. Your hands were also ties together in front of you. However, your capturers did not keep your face covered. Mycroft could see your terrified E/C eyes from where he hid. Your H/C stuck to your face with blood and sweat. Six men paced around the room. One of the them spoke while looking you up and down. “Let’s get started?” The man reached out to touched your face and your lunged yourself forward to bite him.  
‘Touch me and I will find a way to kill you, asshole!” you spat at the man. The man laughed which caused a chain reaction of laughter from the other men. “Lift her up” the man said to two of the others who nodded and walked over a device that was roughly made. Together they turned it and the sight caused Mycroft and Sherlock to hurt. The ropes around your ankles dug deeper as the men turned the device. You fell from your position and slammed onto the ground, your back hitting first, and your head following shortly after. An “oof” leaving your mouth followed by a small curse. Ten minutes later you were hanging directly over the pentagram and the man motioned for the other to take their places around it. The men began to chant as the leader unsheathed a blade.   
“Ad Satanas,  
Qui laetificat Gloria meam.  
A te disfrenasi  
Il verso ardito,  
Te invoco,  
o Satana  
Re del convito.”

Mycroft and Sherlock knew that while the men were distracted would be the perfect time to go on the attack. They glanced at one another and with one look knew that this was incredibly dangerous, they had no plan, but it had to be done in order to save your life. Mycroft took his umbrella out, brought out the sword that hid within it and the gun too. Sherlock smiled smugly when Mycroft handed him the gun. Both of the brothers nodded in agreement and split going separate ways. 

You saw both of the men coming and looked away just in case any of the cult members opened their eyes. You didn’t want to draw any attention to Mycroft or Sherlock until the time was right. Mycroft was the first to attack when he came up behind the leader with the blade and slammed the back of the sword over his head rendering him unconscious. The other men only noticed when the chanting stopped. Sherlock fired the gun at the man who ran towards Mycroft. You started swinging back and forth until you gathered enough momentum to grab one of the other guys by his throat with the ropes tied around your hands. You held him there until he passed out. While you did that, Sherlock took care of two more, Mycroft took care of the last guy and then he raced to you and cut you down carefully. He held you close and in his arms while he walked out of the mausoleum. John and Lestrade raced towards the two of you.   
“Oh God, is everything alright?” Lestrade asked his voice full of worry. John came over and made eye contact with you before looking at Mycroft.   
“Let me look at her, Mycroft” the doctor came out. Mycroft looked you in the eyes and you nodded. He put you down on the ground and you held onto him until you felt stable enough to walk. Being upside down for over fifteen minutes can make anyone dizzy, you thought. John wrapped his arm around you and helped you over to where Lestrade parked. He talked to you as he looked you over. Lestrade did the same to Mycroft and Sherlock when he finally came up from the mausoleum. Lestrade’s men and women came to arrest the members of Abaddon. The leader, complaining of a major migraine, stopped before you and the rest of the group “We will meet again. Not today, or tomorrow . . . but someday. And that day we will not fail”.   
Lestrade rolled his eyes and grabbed the man by his handcuffs “Alright, let’s get moving, yeah? You and your friends won’t be hurting her or anyone as long as these two are here. You all can get going. If we need anything, I can find you” he gave a small smile before shoving the man off. Sherlock and John asked if you needed anything to which you shook your head. Sherlock walked over and placed a hand on your shoulder “If you need us, you know where we are. Come. Anytime, okay? You are family.” A smile spread across your face and you hugged him, squeezing him as tight as you could while whispering “Thank you, Sherlock”. John and Sherlock left leaving you and Mycroft alone at the cemetery. 

Mycroft slowly walked towards you as though you were a wounded animal. This stung you just a little.  
“I’m okay, Mycroft” you ran towards him and wrapped your arms around him. “Thank you for coming for me.”  
“I never stopped watching you and protecting you. Or loving you. I will always come for you, Y/N. No matter what happens, I will always find you.”  
“And, God forbid anything ever happens to you, I will always find you too. I promise” you kissed him softly.  
“This may be the most inappropriate place to ask this after everything that happened and could have happened, but Y/N, do you forgive for what I did? The things that I said. . . I owe you an arduous apology and if you will let, I will gladly spend as long as you want trying to make it up to you.”   
Staring into his eyes, you smiled so wide that your cheeks began to ache “Mr. Mycroft Holmes? I . . . think . . . that after today you have showed me that you do care and I forgive you. You still, however, can make it up to me.”  
“How?”  
“You’ll figure it out. And I have a secret! Surprised Sherlock didn’t tell you . . .”  
“He kept his mouth shut, surprisingly. What is it?” Mycroft started to try and make deductions.  
“Not going to tell you, aren’t you supposed to be the smart one?” You winked “Take me home, I’m tired and hungry. If I do not get something to eat I shall turn absolutely monstrous.”  
Mycroft grinned at your choice of words while he grabbed your hand.   
“The car is this way” he led the way to the car and opened the door. You rested your head on him for the duration of the ride. Feeling his warmth and hearing his breath and his voice as he spoke to you about why he left.   
“Never again” he promised.


	10. Till the End of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding and a surprise.

It felt like home being at Mycroft’s house. You loved every hour, minute and second that you were there with him. You stood in the kitchen making tea for the two of you. Mycroft walked in and smiled at you “Are you okay?”   
“I am” you replied softly. It had been a week after the crazy events took place and you were thrilled that it was done. (Although you would be fine with whatever comes next as long as Mycroft was by your side) “So, Mr. Holmes, have you figured out the secret? I mean . . . you are the smartest” you teased him.  
“I believe I have. Took me a few hours than it should have but the signs are all there. Your skin is glowing, you are careful about what you eat and drink, you are even more protective of yourself and others . . . And you’ve been taking special vitamins. You, my dearest, are carrying my child.” A smile broke across his face and you blushed as you smiled back at him.   
“I am. . . Are you okay with this? I mean, I never did ask if this is what you wanted.”   
Mycroft walked to you and wrapped his arms around you, drawing you in closer and inhaling your scent. “It is, I want this . . . I want you and I want our baby. I will admit that I am nervous but I think that you are too. Yet, with all my heart, I really do want this.”   
You wrapped your arms around him and squeezed him hard “Good answer. I love you, Myc.”  
“Y/N . . . This is . . . not the most romantic settings, but will you do me a favor?”   
“What is it?” You asked looking up at him and seeing a flash of nervousness go through his face. He let you go and looked you directly in the eyes.   
“Y/N, we have been through so much. Ups and downs sprinkled with dangerous situations. Exceptionally wonderful dates and more . . . our chemistry is great. When we are together it just feels right and when we are not near each other, it is unbelievably awful. I wish to spend every second of every day I can with you. And our child, when he or she makes their arrival, I want our baby to know and see how much we love one another. I want us to grow old . . .” Mycroft removed a navy blue velvet box from his pocket and got down on one knee. You gasped in shock and excitement. “Y/F Y/M Y/L, will you do me the absolute honor and marry me? Become my wife . . . and let me love you until the Earth perishes.”  
You felt tears of happiness start to form in your eyes as you nodded your head “Yes!!! I will marry you!”   
Mycroft took the rings out of the box and slid them on your finger. “This ring” he said as he pointed at the thin rose gold ring with three diamonds on it “is a promise ring. I promise you my all. This ring. . . Is an antique ring that I got for you” he put that ring on next. It was silver and gold with a diamond cluster. “Victorian. I knew that you enjoy history and when I saw this, I knew” he kissed your hand. He stood up and you jumped into his arms, kissing him all over. You stopped long enough to admire the rings. They were beautiful and you knew Mycroft took his time (and a lot of thought) into them for you. “Thank you, they are beautiful and I love you” you whispered into his ear. Chills raced down his back as he kissed you.   
“Thank you too, my love” he kissed your neck.   
You loosened your grip on him before blurting out “Can we get married soon? Before the baby starts showing, if not, that’s okay too!”   
Mycroft smirked “Impatient, aren’t you? Yes, we can. How about tomorrow?”  
“Can we?”  
“I run the British government. I am sure I can find a way.”  
“Sherlock, John, Mrs. Hudson, Molly, and Greg. . . Can they come?”  
“Of course they can.”   
You smiled and kissed his cheek “Thank you!!”

The next day was a miracle. You were pretty sure Mycroft threatened a few people to get this wedding to happen. You pretended to be unhappy with that, but, deep down inside you were amused and loved it. It was a chapel in London called the Asylum Chapel. It was beautiful. Very you and Mycroft mixed together. Molly and Mrs. Hudson came up to you telling you how happy they are about this day. John congratulated you. Greg hugged you and told you that Mycroft better treat you well, which Mycroft heard and added “I assure you, I will”. Sherlock came up last and hugged you tightly “I still and always will question your choice in men, but you are now and will forever be a part of my family. Please do remember, that if Mycroft acts an idiot, which he will . . . I will be here for you. I have no quarrels putting him in his place” he let go and did his infamous smirk.   
“Thank you, Sherlock, so much.”  
“And congrats are in order for” he nodded his head towards your stomach. A smiled cracked across your face and you hugged him again.   
“You’ll be an uncle in no time, Sher.”  
“It is a horrifying thought, but at the same time, I am slightly excited” he grinned.   
“Trust me, I am horrified too . . . I already know you’ll be showing this little one decapitated heads and blood before he or she can speak.”  
“It is a Holmes, after all.”  
“It is” you laughed as Mycroft snuck up behind you and gently touched your back.   
“Time for us to get ready, darling” he kissed your cheek.  
“Mycroft.”  
“Sherlock, thank you.”  
“Take care of them. As I told Y/N, I will not hesitate.”   
Mycroft’s smiled faded slightly “Oh, I know. I will always take care of them. I promise.”

The two of you walked off to get ready. You changed in a beautiful white dress with (Your favorite design here) and into a pair of white wedding flats with pearls on them. Your hair was up in your favorite style and your makeup was the way you liked it too. Stealing a glance into the mirror, you smiled and thought you looked incredibly pretty. “Wow . . . No wonder he loves me. I’m hot” you said and started to laugh. Quickly you glance around the room and sighed in relief that no one was there to hear you. Two seconds later, Molly knocked on the door and entered “It’s time!” 

The music started and that is when the nerves hit you. A wave of nausea came and quickly passed when you peaked to see Mycroft waiting for you at the end. Slowly, you started to walk down the aisle with all your friends watching you. You were smiling, Mycroft was smiling and everyone else smiled too . . . You reached Mycroft and he took your hands, his eyes never leaving yours. 

Mycroft said his vows first. “I vow to give you all my mind, heart and soul. I will give you all that I am now and will be in the future. Together, we will share in this experience. I promise to take care of you, whether sick or not. Bring you tea. And be there for you when, every day, but especially at times you need it the most. I will not run for I will always be at your side. I love the way I can truly be myself with you, and that you can put up with my obsessive and sometimes odd behavior. I know that I am not like others . . . but around you, I feel normal. You and I are perfect for one another. You are my person. You have always been my person . . . and now, you can forever be my person. You are my sun, my planets, and all of my stars. With this ring, I promise you my love, now and forever, until the end of times.”

“Mycroft, first off, your vows were beautiful. Now on to mine, huh?” You smiled and everyone laughed.

“My love, my sun, my stars. . . my world. I vow to give you my heart and soul and mind too. I will forever be yours and love you until the end of time. I will care for you whether you are sick or in perfect health. I will bring you tea and cakes. I will cherish you and every moment we share. My heart beats for you, it has since the moment we met and it will always beat for you. The butterflies I had when I met you have never went away and they never will, because, you are my person too. You’re the one I can call when I need someone to hide a body . . .” you wink at him and he smirks. “Kidding, maybe . . . I take you as my companion for life. You inspire me. And you make me want to be the best I can be. Now and forever, with this ring, I promise you my love. Until the end of times.” 

“I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” 

-9 Months Later-

The hospital can be a creepy place. . . People come there to die but today . . . you went there to bring this world a new life. Your labor lasted 15 hours, not as bad as some of the horror stories you had heard. Crying echoed through the room, you and Mycroft smiled as he cut the cord. The doctor and nurses cleaned the baby, bringing it over to you first.   
“Congrats, Mrs. Holmes, you have a beautiful and healthy baby boy” they handed you your son and walked away to give you, Mycroft and the newest addition some time. You studied your sons face and smiled as you touched his face with your finger, tracing it and feeling it.   
“He’s handsome, like daddy” you finally said. The baby opened his eyes briefly and let out a small whine.  
Mycroft touched the child’s face “We made this. . . we made him. He’s perfect!”  
“He needs a name . . .”  
“Edmund?” Mycroft asked still looking over at his son.  
“Edmund Alexander Holmes?” You added onto the name.  
“A perfect name for a perfect child” he smiled and bent down to kiss the baby’s forehead.  
“My-my? Would you like to hold him?”  
“Of course” he held his arms out and took his baby “Hello there, Edmund, I’m your father. And I promise you I will always love you. I will ALWAYS protect you. You and your mummy, you are my life now”.


	11. Uncle Sher?

*5 years later*

"Uncle Sherly?" Edmund squeaked with so much joy as he entered into 221B.   
"Hello there, little Eddie!" Sherlock spoke loudly as he dropped to his knees to be tackled into a hug.  
"What are we doing today?"  
"Errr- John?" Sherlock glance at John and then looked towards the kitchen where a bag of eyes sat on the table. Edmund followed his uncles gaze and started to giggle uncontrollably.   
"MICROWAVE THEM!" Edmund yelled as he ran towards the kitchen. Sherlock followed and John sat in his chair looking horrified. 

John whispered "Well . . . you can tell he is a Holmes".


End file.
